The instant invention relates generally to sideview mirrors and more specifically it relates to an automatic sideview mirror light for a motor vehicle.
Numerous sideview mirrors have been provided in prior art that are adapted to allow the driver to see behind when driving and parking a motor vehicle. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.